


Rewrite

by AislinnAmaya



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: (you can see or not your choice), Angst with a Happy Ending, Bromance, Fix-It, FryPan - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, If you want to fix your heart that's it, Newt is a freaking smart cinnamon roll, The Death Cure Spoilers, Yes I want an happy ending, brenda - Freeform, jorge - Freeform, revised end of The Death Cure, vince - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinnAmaya/pseuds/AislinnAmaya
Summary: La dernière ville, c’est là que tout devait se terminer pour Newt. Mais c’était sans compter sur l’obstination de Thomas et leurs amis. Il faudra un maximum de soutien et de travail d’équipe pour échapper enfin à Wicked.Anciennes mésententes oubliées, amitiés renouvelées et pires ennemis affrontés … Voici ma version de la fin du film The Death Cure, où comment cela se serait passé si Thomas avait pu retirer le couteau des mains de Newt avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.
Relationships: Gally & Newt (Maze Runner), Minho & Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes & Newt (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes & Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey tout le monde !  
> Donc ... c'est la première fois que je poste un de mes écrits ... hônnetement j'ai un peu peur ^^' Mais je me suis lancée !  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira o/  
> Aislinn ~
> 
> Je ne possède pas The Maze Runner, films ou livres !

Il était là, entouré d'explosions, traînant Newt comme il pouvait. A quel moment tout avait dérapé ? Il y a à peine une demi-heure, le blond, Gally et lui entraient dans la tour de WICKED avec l'aide de Teresa. 

Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Newt l'accompagner, il aurait dû insister pour que son ami reste avec Gally et récupère le sérum dès que possible. Pourtant une autre partie de lui savait que sans Newt, il n'aurait jamais trouvé Minho et serait soit mort, soit aux mains du ratman, il ne savait pas vraiment lequel était le pire.

Et maintenant Thomas était là, Newt incapable de marcher, qu'il tirait aussi loin que possible du passage de Lawrence et de son groupe. Il ne pouvait l'abandonner, il fallait tenir encore un peu, Minho et Gally reviendraient bientôt avec le sérum. Avec autant de force que possible, il tira Newt mais cette fois, sans succès, le blond tomba à terre, Thomas sur lui. 

« Non, non ! Allez, on doit bouger ! » Il tentait des encouragements mais rien n’y fit, Newt ne se relèverait pas.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il l'entendit, Teresa, sa voix portée par les hauts parleurs de la ville. Elle l'appelait vers lui, il était la solution, le remède, la raison pour laquelle Brenda était encore en vie. Mais plus important encore, elle lui affirma qu'il pouvait sauver Newt, qu'il restait encore du temps. C'était ironique comme il avait dit à Lawrence qu'il avait sûrement besoin de temps alors qu'en réalité, c'était lui qui en manquait.

Sa décision était déjà prise, il fallait juste -une nouvelle fois- gagner du temps, attendre Minho et le sérum puis il rejoindrait Teresa et il pourra alors guérir Newt. Thomas se tourna vers son ami prêt à lui donner de nouveaux encouragements mais il se stoppa dans son geste. En effet le blond était déjà debout, stable qui plus est, mais, Thomas le savait, quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Newt ? » Il appela doucement.

Ce dernier se retourna vers lui, Thomas pu alors observer les derniers effets du virus. Ses cheveux étaient collant de sueur, une sorte d'encre noir qu'il savait être du sang coulait toujours autant sur son menton et les veines sur son visage était entièrement noires. Mais pire que ça, ses yeux, ses doux yeux bruns, étaient maintenant noir.

Il ne restait rien de Newt. Juste le virus.

Il n'eut pas le temps de crier, de tenter de raisonner Newt que déjà il dû sauter sur le côté pour éviter la charge. 

« Newt, hey ! C'est moi, c'est moi ! » Mais ce n'était plus le blond. Il ne le reconnaissait pas. Il ne semblait même plus humain, des grognements et cris sortant de sa bouche.

Il lui fonça une nouvelle fois dessus, et Thomas l'esquiva, envoyant Newt au sol. Le blond ne se releva pas de suite, sa respiration était forte. Pendant un instant il sembla avoir retrouvé la raison mais lorsqu'il parla, ses mots glacèrent le sang de Thomas :

« Tommy, tue-moi ! »

Non, non il devait gagner du temps. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de le dire à voix haute que Newt se jetait sur lui pour la troisième fois, réussissant à l'envoyer par terre. Thomas n'eut pas le temps de se relever que déjà le blond se trouvait sur lui, tentant de l'étouffer, de le griffer, de le mordre.

« Ne fait pas ça ! Arrête, je t'en prie ! » Sa seule chance était de raisonner le blond, de lui parler.

Et cela sembla fonctionner, il arrêta de l'attaquer et le regarda, respirant toujours aussi fortement. Il avait l'air perdu, comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait.

« Excuse-moi, excuse-moi Tommy.

\- T'inquiète, ça va aller. » C'était une promesse qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir.

Mais Newt en avait décidé autrement, le blond attrapa l'arme que portait Thomas à la jambe. Un instant le brun pensa que Newt allait lui tirer dessus, mais à la place il porta le pistolet contre sa propre tête, prêt à tirer.

Thomas réagit à l'instinct, avec un « NON ! » des plus déchirants il délogea l'arme de la main de Newt, l'envoyant voler quelques mètres plus loin. Cela ne plut pas à Crank-Newt qui grogna et l'attaqua à nouveau, mais cette fois, Thomas était prêt et d'un coup de pied il se dégagea de l'emprise du blond. Newt sortit alors de sa propre veste un couteau, long et menaçant. 

Sans attendre il attaqua, la lame en première, essayant de poignarder Thomas. La fatigue le rattrapait, et ses bras tremblaient alors qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir le bout du couteau loin de sa poitrine, mais plus les secondes passaient plus il se rapprochait. Bientôt le couteau entra en contact avec sa peau et du sang perla.

Thomas savait qu'il criait. Il s'apprêtait à donner un grand coup de pied dans le ventre de Newt quand un éclair de lumière passa dans les yeux du plus grand. La lame se retira d'elle-même et Thomas profita de ce court laps de temps pour s'emparer du couteau. De la même manière qu'il avait faite avec le pistolet juste avant, il envoya l'arme aussi loin que possible. 

Puis il reporta son attention sur le blond, Newt ne bougeait plus, il semblait regarder dans le vide, puis ses yeux encres se tournèrent vers le brun. Thomas y chercha un soupçon de clarté, il y rechercha Newt, celui qu'il connaissait, celui qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné, qui l'avait toujours soutenu. 

Mais le regard du blond le quitta quand il tourna la tête. Thomas suivit son regard, s'attendant à voir Minho ou Gally il fut surpris de voir Brenda, essoufflée mais bien là, le sérum à la main. 

Un regain d'espoir saisit Thomas, il roula, entrainant Newt avec lui, interchangeant leurs places. Cela sembla réveiller Crank-Newt qui grogna d'autant plus, ses bras s'agitant, ses jambes également. Tous ses mouvements étaient désordonnés mais avec tellement de force que Thomas eut du mal à le garder sous lui.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Brenda à ses côtés, elle tentait de maintenir le bras droit de Newt en place mais même à deux ils ne pouvaient le tenir immobile. Puis, tout comme Brenda, Minho apparut à ses côtés, tenant les épaules de Newt contre le sol. Thomas croisa le regard de l'asiatique qui lui fit un hochement de tête. 

Tournant la tête, Thomas vit Gally et même Frypan tenir respectivement les jambes et le bras droit du blond. Thomas lui, se concentra sur le torse et le bras gauche, ainsi à cinq ils arrivèrent à le maintenir au sol. Brenda réussit à atteindre l'avant-bras de Newt, là où l'infection s'était déclarée. Sans remords, elle enfonça l'aiguille dans son bras. Le blond gémit et se tortilla davantage. Thomas lui, ne quittait pas des yeux le sérum qui entrait incroyablement lentement dans le sang du blond.  
Puis ce fut fait, Brenda retira l'aiguille et la jeta plus loin. 

L'attention de Thomas revint vers Newt. Il ne se débattait plus mais ses yeux s'étaient fermés, tout son corps était tendu, ses poings serrés, les traits du visage tirés. Il souffrait, c'était indéniable mais tous savaient que c'était pour le meilleur. 

Déjà les veines noires s'effaçaient de son visage, puis sur son cou. Elles ne disparaissaient pas totalement mais retrouver le visage sans ces longs traits noirs procura à Thomas un intense sentiment de soulagement. Quelques secondes plus tard, tout s'arrêta, Newt ne bougeait plus, ses yeux étaient encore fermés. Les gladers se retirèrent un par un, Minho gardant ses mains sur les épaules de Newt mais plus comme soutien et avec douceur. Thomas se décala sur le côté, gardant lui aussi un contact sur le bras du blond, ne quittant jamais son visage du regard.

Un instant de panique le submergea, apportant avec lui le doute, et si cela n'avait pas fonctionné ?

Finalement, il entendit Minho, l'ancien coureur n'avait également pas quitté du regard le blond. Et quand Thomas se concentra sur sa voix, il comprit qu'il appelait Newt, doucement, comme une question. Quand il capta les yeux de Newt, ce ne fut plus de l'encre qu'il trouva, mais du brun clair.

\------------------

Quand Newt revint à lui, sa vision était floue. Il tenta de se concentrer pour voir et ses paupières papillonnèrent rapidement. Enfin le monde s'éclaircit, la première chose qu'il vit fut une paire d'yeux bruns qui dégageait un tel soulagement. Il lui fallut une seconde de plus pour reconnaître Thomas.  
Il cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux, s'efforçant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il y avait un voile sur sa mémoire, il ne comprenait pas, il était encore vivant ? Sa voix était faible, mais il ne toussait plus quand il murmura :

« ...Tommy ? » 

\- Hey. Ce simple mot était plein d'émotions et le blond pensait même voir des larmes perler dans les yeux de Thomas. Bon retour parmi nous Newt. »

Et il avait ce sourire, il semblait si heureux, Newt aurait voulu être heureux avec lui et sourire également. Mais il venait de comprendre le double sens de la phrase. Alors il avait perdu le contrôle, il avait été englouti par le flare. Qu'avait-il fait ? Avait-il blessé quelqu'un ? Immédiatement ses yeux portèrent sur le reste du corps de Thomas, cherchant une blessure. Son regard tomba sur la poitrine du brun et n'en décrocha pas. 

Là, il y avait du sang et une marque juste à côté du cœur de Thomas. Sans même s'en rendre compte son bras se leva, sa main se rapprochant doucement, il voulait effleurer la blessure, se rassurer qu'il ne s’agît que d'un tour de son cerveau encore défaillant. Mais au fond de lui il le savait, c'était bien là, et il en était la cause. Ses doigts ne pouvaient plus avancer, sa main tremblait.

Alors une autre main, douce et forte à la fois prit la sienne. Thomas lui tenait la main, et la resserra doucement, cherchant à attirer l'attention du blond sur ses yeux. Cela fonctionna puisque Newt quitta le sang pour se concentrer à nouveau sur son visage. Il y trouva un air sérieux qui différait totalement du soulagement peint quelques secondes plus tôt. Thomas prit la parole, une main serrant celle du blond, la seconde vint rapidement la rejoindre :

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Newt écoute moi, ce n'est pas de ta faute d'accord ? Je vais bien, nous allons tous bien. »

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que Newt prit en compte l'environnement autour de lui. Tout d'abord, il sentit deux mains sur ses épaules, le contact était doux mais présent. Il releva la tête et vit le visage de Minho, lui aussi était sérieux mais quand leur regard se croisèrent, il sourit, le sourire spécial Minho, un peu narquois, qui plissait d'avantage ses yeux bridés, dieu ce que cela lui avait manqué.

De chaque côté de l'asiatique se tenait Frypan, Gally et Brenda. Fry se tenait accroupis non loin et quand il croisa son regard, l'ancien cuisinier sourit et lui donna un très léger coup de poing dans le bras. Brenda et Gally étaient debout, l'air soulagé mais toutefois inquiet. Ils semblaient presque monter la garde.

Newt se força à se concentrer davantage, enfin il entendit les explosions et les cris à distance. Cela ralluma sa mémoire : la dernière ville, les troupes de Lawrence, Teresa, Wicked, tout. Immédiatement il essaya de se redresser, ils devaient partir ! Mais les mains sur ses épaules l'arrêtèrent :

« Doucement shuckface on n’est pas pressé. » Le sarcasme dans la voix de Minho ne cachait qu'à moitié l'inquiétude derrière ses mots.

Newt lui sourit et retenta de se redresser plus lentement. La main de Thomas serrant toujours sa propre main. Le brun attrapa son épaule également, l'aidant avec Minho à le placer en position assise. 

Le corps du blond reprit alors vie, il lui semblait plus simple de respirer et sa tête ne tournait plus. Ses deux amis l'aidèrent enfin à se relever et il n'eut presque pas besoin de leur aide pour rester droit. Ce sérum était efficace, pourtant Newt savait que cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Il devait les aider à s'échapper tant qu'il le pouvait encore, puis il partirait, seul de son côté. Il ne voulait plus leur faire de mal.

Newt n'eut pas le temps de penser davantage à son escapade que Thomas s'exprimait :

« Je dois y aller. »

\------------------

Thomas avait pris sa décision dès que l'annonce de Teresa avait résonnée dans toute la ville. Il devait y aller, s’il y avait la moindre chance de sauver Newt, il se doit de la saisir.

Il vit l'inquiétude sur leur visage, le froncement de sourcil de Newt, sûrement le blond ne se souvenait pas des mots de leur ancienne amie.

Brenda dit à voix haute ce que les autres semblaient penser :

« Comment ça ? Il est hors de question que tu y retournes seul ! »

Thomas les observa un à un. Brenda était nerveuse, son regard vacillait entre les membres de leur groupe et les explosions qui se rapprochaient, il était évident qu'elle voulait partir. Frypan était indécis, lui aussi voulait quitter cette ville de malheur mais ses yeux se portaient régulièrement sur Newt. Thomas était sûr qu'il était prêt à rester et se battre si cela permettait de sauver le blond. Gally lui, ne fit aucun geste et n'eut pas de réaction particulière, mais c'était Gally, il ne montrait pas souvent ses émotions, pourtant Thomas savait qu'il était inquiet et désireux de guérir Newt.

Enfin, Minho. Minho le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans ciller. Il avait des poches sombres sous les yeux et de son dos légèrement plié, on devinait facilement la fatigue des derniers mois. Mais Thomas savait qu’il ne voudrait pas partir sans trouver un moyen de soigner Newt. Ils étaient du même avis, et dans cette discussion silencieuse qu'ils eurent en un regard, Thomas y trouva une forte résolution, et presque un ordre.

Sauve-le.

Thomas connaissait le fort lien qui unissait Newt et Minho, les deux se connaissant depuis au minimum 3 ans, potentiellement plus si leur mémoire n'avait pas été effacée. Ils étaient meilleurs amis, frères. Le brun savait qu'un tel lien s'était également établi entre lui et les deux autres, c'était pour cela qu'il le comprenait si bien. Alors il lui répondit par un bref hochement de tête.

Il se releva et chercha du regard l'arme qu'il avait extrait des mains de Newt quelques minutes auparavant. Une fois qu'il la trouva, il vit le couteau qui gisait là. Thomas le fixa un moment, tout aurait pu mal finir à cause de cette lame. Il en frissonna.

Enfin il se tourna vers ses amis et leur dit :

« Préparez le berg, on garde contact par radio.

\- Attends ! »

Thomas se stoppa net au son de cette voix. Newt se dégagea du côté de Minho et avança vers lui, sans trébucher. Il se baissa non loin de Thomas et ramassa le couteau. Pendant une seconde, le brun cru qu'il allait attaquer ou encore essayer de se blesser, mais au moment où il allait agir, Newt rangea l'arme dans son étui et se tourna vers lui, plein de détermination :

« Je viens avec toi. »

Thomas ne trouva rien comme réponse, fixant simplement Newt en clignant des yeux comme un poisson. Son cerveau était en bug et pour être honnête sa seule pensée fut « euh ? »

Heureusement, les autres -dont la capacité mentale était toujours active- réagirent pour lui :

« Quoi ?

\- Newt t'es pas sérieux !

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! »

Thomas se réveilla à ce moment, attrapa le bras de Newt et essaya de garder sa voix neutre quand il dit :

« Non ... Il faut que tu restes là. Je vous rejoindrais quand j'aurais le sérum et on pourra dégager d'ici.

\- Tommy, réfléchis. Ils t'attendent, tu ne peux pas y aller seul. En plus en étant avec toi, j'aurais le sérum plus rapidement. »

Le brun voulait discuter mais il savait déjà que c'était perdu d'avance, Newt avait sorti sa carte maitresse avec ce dernier argument. Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. 

« Bien. Mais tu restes près de moi. »

Du coin de l'œil, Thomas vit Brenda et Frypan échanger un regard, semblant aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Il se contenta de les ignorer, et commença directement à marcher vers le bâtiment, Newt sur ses talons.

Ils furent coupés dans leur élan par Gally :

« Laissez-moi au moins vous accompagner. Pour appuyer sa demande, il chargea son arme en fixant Thomas dans les yeux.

\- Oui, moi aussi. » Ajouta Brenda.

Les deux avaient l’air déterminé à les suivre. Honnêtement, Thomas ne cracherait pas sur un peu d’aide mais il avait peur de la réaction de Brenda face à Teresa et une confrontation entre les deux filles était la dernière chose qu’il souhaitait pour le moment. D’autant plus que son instinct lui criait que quelque chose allait mal tourner, moins ils étaient dans ce petit groupe commando, plus ils avaient de chance de tous s’en tirer.

« Gally vient avec nous. Brenda je veux que tu restes avec Minho et Fry, ils vont avoir besoin de toi.

\- Mais… »

Une main sur son épaule la fit taire. La brune tourna la tête vers Frypan, l’ancien cuisinier ne fit que la regarder, les sourcils légèrement froncés dans un signe de négation. Finalement les deux le fixèrent, Thomas comprit dans leur regard qu’ils leur souhaitaient bon courage, il comprit qu’ils étaient inquiets mais aussi confiant. Cela lui donna un regard de force et à son tour il chargea son arme.

« Finissons-en avec ce bordel. »


	2. Chapter 2

Newt se sentait bien, bien mieux que ces deux derniers jours. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son esprit était complètement clair. Son arme à la main, il suivit Thomas, Gally à sa droite. 

Ils entrèrent dans le building, les pas aussi étouffés que possible, chacun fixant une direction différente. Ainsi, Newt sentit avant de le voir Thomas se tendre et braquer son arme. Newt se tourna dans la même direction, il ne broncha même pas quand la personne en face d’eux se trouva n’être ni plus ni moins qu’Ava Paige.  
Le blond en aurait presque ri, bien sûr, lors d’un naufrage, le capitaine quitte le bateau en dernier. La femme ne parut pas surprise de les trouver là, elle ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de l’arme pointait vers elle.

Du coin de l’œil, Newt vit Gally diriger lui aussi son arme vers Paige. Enfin elle sembla remarquer le danger, ses yeux fixant tour à tour l’un des garçons avant de se poser à nouveau sur Thomas. Newt jeta un coup d’œil au brun, son bras tenant l’arme tremblait légèrement et son visage se contracta en un rictus. 

Newt comprenait tout à fait l’état de Thomas, lui aussi était décontenancé par l’absence de peur dans la posture de leur ennemie. Les épaules basses, les bras le long du corps et surtout son regard, c’était presque comme si elle avait déjà abandonné. 

Pour la première fois, Newt eut un élan de pitié pour elle, presque de compassion. Il resserra sa prise sur son couteau, se rappelant toutes les actions d’Ava Paige, le labyrinthe, la mort de tous ses amis, le kidnapping de Minho … Il pouvait peut-être ressentir de la pitié pour elle, mais elle ne méritait aucune compassion.  
Thomas prit la parole, sa voix vacillante :

« Est-ce que c’est vrai ? Tout ça … je peux arrêter tout ça ? »

Et Newt comprit. Il comprit que Thomas était la solution, qu’il l’avait toujours été. Il comprit aussi que Thomas se sentait mal pour ça, qu’il s’en voulait pour ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. Pendant un instant, Newt pensa que si Thomas avait pris la place de Minho, s’il avait été kidnappé plutôt que l’asiatique, Wicked aurait trouvé le remède. Puis avec un frisson, Newt réalisa qu’ils l’auraient vidé de son sang pour pouvoir réaliser autant de sérum que possible. Qu’il aurait souffert plus que n’importe qui.

Paige répondit enfin, il lui sembla qu’elle parlait à un enfant :

« Thomas … tu peux plus que tout arrêter, tu peux tous nous sauver. »

Le brun baissa son arme, le bras toujours tremblant. Newt ne fut pas surpris de cette décision, il savait dès qu’ils étaient entrés que Thomas ne tirerait pas. Plus que tous, Thomas était fatigué de se battre.

La femme s’avança d’un pas et commença une phrase quand le chaos se déchaîna. Il y eut 2 coups de feu quasi simultanés puis un troisième, le premier venait d’en face d’eux, les suivants de l’arme de Gally. Pendant un instant, Newt pensa que les trois coups avaient manqué quand il remarqua le regard de Paige, elle baissa la tête vers son torse avant de regarder Thomas, un dernier plaidoyer dans les yeux avant de s’effondrer, inerte. 

Il reporta son attention vers l’avant, cherchant du regard l’auteur du tir qui avait tué Paige. Mais il ne trouva personne, quiconque avait tiré devait s’être abrité derrière un mur.

« C’est un homme, il a juste une arme à la main, pas de casque ni de combinaison. » Dit Gally, la voix froide.

Newt se rapprocha subtilement de Thomas, à peine quelques centimètres mais cela suffit. Tous deux savaient qui était l’intrus, Janson, le salaud avait tué un de ses propres alliés.

Avec pour unique arme son couteau, Newt se trouva étrangement exposé. Il aurait souhaité une arme à feu, il avait un plutôt bon objectif.

Thomas s’avança de quelques pas, il ne tremblait plus et Newt ne douta pas un instant que le brun serait prêt à abattre l’homme.

« Sors de là Janson, c’est fini. » La voix de Thomas était dure, inflexible.

Il n’eut pour toute réponse qu’un silence assourdissant. Newt douta un instant, et si Janson s’était enfui, s’il avait trouvé un nouveau poste de tir. Il était seul contre trois, deux si on ne comptait pas Newt, il ne pouvait qu’espérer s’en sortir par la ruse. Et Janson était rusé, rusé et vicieux au point de tirer dans le dos de son propre allié. C’est avec cette pensée que Newt se tourna, nerveux à l’idée de tourner le dos à l’ennemi.

Bien lui en prit car il vit l’homme, debout derrière eux, sortant d’un couloir menant dans le hall du building où se trouvaient les trois gladers. Il eut l’impression que le temps ralentissait alors qu’il se jetait sur Thomas. Janson le haïssait, pas de doute qu’il essaierait de le viser en premier. Il entendit le bruit sourd caractéristique d’un coup de feu et sentit passer la balle non loin de son oreille. Au moment où Thomas et lui se redressaient pour se préparer à une nouvelle attaque, Gally avait déjà ouvert le feu. 

L’ancien maton des bâtisseurs jura lorsqu’une balle frôla son bras, créant une grande entaille. Il laissa tomber son arme qui atterrit juste devant Newt, le blond n’hésita pas une seconde à s’en emparer. 

Rapidement il la rechargea et un genou au sol il prépara son tir, une nouvelle fois, une balle siffla au-dessus de son épaule mais il ne broncha pas. Il inspira longuement, se figea, puis appuya sur la détente. Il sentit une vague de satisfaction quand il obtint un cri étouffé et une insulte en retour. Il était sûr de ne pas avoir réussi à toucher un point vital mais au moins l’épaule de l’homme.

Plus aucun tir ne vint et Thomas s’avança vers le couloir où s’était replié Janson après avoir été touché. Il leur fit un signe de tête négatif, Janson avait fui.  
Newt baissa l’arme et s’approcha de Gally, il déchira le tissu de sa veste pour avoir une meilleure vue de la blessure. L’entaille était profonde, le sang coulait le long de son bras. Au moindre frôlement, Gally sifflait de douleur.

« Tu devrais peut être garder l’arme. T’es un bien meilleur tireur que moi. »

Newt ne répondit pas, se concentrant plutôt sur le semblant de bandage qu’il faisait à l’aide du reste de la manche qu’il avait finalement totalement arrachée. C’était minime et ne protégeait pas Gally d’une infection, mais c’était tout ce qu’ils pouvaient réaliser pour le moment. Alors qu’il finissait, Thomas se rapprocha d’eux.

« Il faut qu’on trouve Teresa, on a besoin d’elle pour obtenir le sérum. »

Newt réfléchit un instant puis il dépassa Thomas et se dirigea vers le couloir d’où Jason était reparti.

« Newt ? L’appela le brun.

\- Je ne pense pas qu’on soit les seuls à chercher Teresa. Janson n’est pas resté pour rien.

\- Il veut le sérum … » Réalisa finalement Thomas.

Sans tarder il rejoignit Newt, Gally sur ses talons. Ils suivirent le couloir un moment avant d’arriver à un croisement. Ce fut Thomas qui trouva les traces de sang sur le mur, Janson avait dû s’y appuyer. 

Ils accélèrent le pas, toujours sur leur garde à chaque virage. Finalement ils se trouvèrent devant un ascenseur. Newt essaya de se rappeler l’étage des laboratoires, ils avaient vu l’organisation de la tour avec Teresa au moment d’élaborer leur plan de sauvetage, 2 jours auparavant. Malheureusement sa mémoire était vide, le virus beaucoup trop présent lors de cette période. Thomas n’eut pas ce problème car à peine rentré, il tapa sur une touche sans hésiter. 

Comme Gally ne réagissait pas, Newt en déduit qu’ils se dirigeaient bien vers les laboratoires, il était trop préoccupé par sa blessure pour vérifier.

« Ça va aller ? Demanda-t-il.

\- On n’a pas le choix. Répondit Gally, au rictus de Newt il ajouta : t’inquiète j’ai eu pire. »

En effet, le blond se souvenait d’une lance plantée dans la poitrine de Gally. Il grimaça à la pensée et donna une petite tape sur l’épaule de l’ancien glader.  
Lorsque l’ascenseur indiqua qu’ils étaient presque arrivés, les trois se plaquèrent de chaque côté de la porte, Newt accroupis, prêt à tirer. En face de lui, Thomas lui donna un petit hochement de tête. L’ascenseur s’arrêta avec un « ding » qui résonna dans le silence.

Lorsque les portes s’ouvrirent, Newt se crispa, le doigt serré sur la détente, il n’appuya pourtant pas. En effet, devant eux Jason était totalement à découvert, son arme non pointée vers eux mais vers la tête de Teresa. La jeune femme les regardait à tour de rôle, le regard paniqué. 

« Thomas, s’il te plait. Supplia-t-elle.

\- Oui Thomas, s’il te plait, baisse ton arme ou je fais exploser son cerveau. A toi de voir. »

Newt baissa son arme, Thomas fit de même quelques secondes après. L’horrible sourire du ratman donnait envie à Newt de relever son arme, juste pour le faire disparaître, mais il savait que la vie de Teresa était en jeu. C’était peut-être une traitresse, mais elle était restée suffisamment longtemps avec eux pour que Newt ne lui souhaite pas le destin d’une balle dans la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gally et lui étaient attachés par de solides sangles aux poignets et aux chevilles, dos à dos. Newt avait vu sur Teresa qui travaillait à préparer le sérum après avoir récupérer du sang de Thomas. Il avait également vu sur Janson qui pointait son arme sur Gally et lui à tour de rôle.

Thomas était attaché au lit et se contentait de jeter un regard noir au ratman. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à le remarquer et sournoisement il dit :

« Oh ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu ne te tiendrais pas tranquille si je n’avais pas un ou deux otages. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, je ne compte pas les tuer. Non je vais plutôt les laisser là, le blondinet ne va pas tarder à venir à bout du sérum. Il n’hésitera pas à tuer le grand gars aux sourcils étranges. »

Newt sentit son sang se glacer, il se tendit considérablement, une immense envie de vomir le submergea. Il s’était préparé à devenir un crank mais tuer ses amis ? Il n’accepterait jamais ça. Il avait déjà failli réaliser l’acte impardonnable juste avant que les autres ne lui injectent le sérum. Si quelques jours auparavant il avait espéré pouvoir s’empêcher de s’en prendre à ceux qu’il aime, Newt savait désormais qu’une fois crank il perdrait tout contrôle.

Dans son dos, Gally ne réagit pas mais il était presque sûr qu’il devait afficher une grimace ou un froncement de sourcil (qui aurait été hilarant dans une autre situation).

Son regard tomba finalement sur Thomas, le brun fixait Janson d’un regard féroce. Mais Newt le connaissait suffisamment pour trouver dans ses yeux de l’inquiétude. Quand Thomas lâcha Janson du regard, ce fut pour croiser celui de Newt. Le blond ne savait pas ce que Thomas y trouva, sûrement de la peur, de la colère, du dégoût de soi, peut-être de la honte, il ressentait beaucoup trop de sentiment pour se focaliser sur un seul.

Quoi qu’il en soit, Thomas ne cligna pas des yeux, ils avaient perdu toute trace d’inquiétude, à la place il y avait une résolution, comme s’il était en train de promettre que tout allait bien se passer. Newt l’entendit presque lui dire de ne pas s’inquiéter, qu’il allait les sortir de là quoi qu’il en coûte. Cela induit une nouvelle forme de peur chez Newt, il savait que Thomas était prêt à tout une fois une promesse faite. Il avait bien failli déclencher une bombe pouvant le tuer lui, les gladers, Teresa, Paige, Janson et Vince réunis pour l’amour de Dieu !

Newt se contenta de faire -discrètement- un signe de tête négatif. Mais il savait que ce serait inefficace une fois que Thomas avait pris sa décision. Il se mordit la lèvre, chercha dans toute la pièce quelque chose, n’importe quoi qui puisse les aider. Il tomba finalement sur Teresa, la brune venait de donner la seringue, pleine du liquide bleu salvateur, à Janson. 

Elle tourna alors la tête vers lui et fit le plus petit hochement de tête. Newt tenta de masquer sa surprise, elle allait faire quelque chose il en était sûr. Il ne pensait pas que l’aide viendrait de celle qui les a trahis en premier lieu mais il n’y a plus de temps pour les vieilles rancœurs, il y penserait à nouveau quand ils seraient tous à l’abri, de préférence au Safe Heaven.

Le ratman parlait maintenant à Thomas, le narguant. Mais Newt se fichait de ce que l’homme disait, il était concentré sur Teresa. La jeune femme prit une sorte de vase en verre et se rapprocha de Janson. Alors qu’il allait s’administrer le sérum, elle frappa violemment le verre sur la tempe du ratman qui s’effondra sous le choc. Derrière Newt, Gally fit un bruit de surprise et Thomas fixa Teresa comme s’il voyait un fantôme.

La brune ne perdit pas de temps, elle ramassa la seringue et détacha Thomas. Au même moment, Newt remarqua un mouvement au sol, il eut à peine le temps de crier un avertissement que déjà Janson attrapait Teresa par les cheveux et l’envoyait voler à travers la pièce. Elle se trouvait non loin des deux gladers toujours attachés, inconsciente. 

Gally se trouva le plus proche, sans ménagement il donna des coups de pieds dans l’épaule de la brune, essayant de la réveiller. Newt, quant à lui, fixait le combat en cours. 

Thomas donna une bonne droite à Janson mais l’homme était fou de rage, du sang coulait de sa tempe meurtrie par le coup de Teresa et du sang coulait de sa lèvre depuis le coup de poing de Thomas, il semblait avoir perdu tout semblant de calme. 

La persévérance de Gally porta ses fruits quand Teresa se redressa, l’air légèrement instable, elle les fixa une seconde, perdue, avant d’écarquiller les yeux. Elle se releva précipitamment et vint les aider à se détacher. Une fois leurs poignets libres, les deux purent s’occuper des liens à leur cheville. 

Teresa l’aida, les liens étaient extrêmement serrés et ses mains tremblaient. Newt n’eut pas la présence d’esprit de lui dire de s’occuper de Gally en premier, il avait une meilleure droite que lui et serait plus efficace au combat mais Newt ne prit pas le temps d’examiner la pensée, seulement tourné vers l’objectif d’aider Thomas.  
Pendant ce temps, le combat se poursuivait, Thomas et Janson s’échangeaient coups de poings sur coups de poings. L’homme trouva une ouverture et donna un grand coup de genou dans le ventre de Thomas suivi d’un uppercut qui envoya le brun au sol, gémissant et se tenant le ventre. Alors que Newt se débattait toujours avec ses liens, le ratman se tourna vers eux, assurément pour récupérer le sérum. 

Avec l'aide de Teresa, il réussit finalement à se libérer, de suite il poussa la brune loin de Janson vers Gally. Il eut à peine le temps de se préparer qu’une douleur lui traversa la tête, la force du coup le fit reculer dans le mur, immédiatement suivi un nouveau coup au ventre cette fois. La douleur le fit se plier. Janson sembla l’abandonner pour Teresa et Gally qui se débattaient encore avec les liens, de nombreux jurons jetés à mi-voix par le glader. 

Newt n’allait pas le laisser s’approcher d’eux, il n’avait pas besoin d’être un crank pour savoir se battre. Il se redressa et attrapa l’épaule de Janson, le faisant se retourner, il lui assena une violente frappe, quasi identique à celle de Thomas quelques secondes plus tôt. Il profita de l’hébétude de l’homme pour le repousser de toutes ses forces loin des autres. 

Alors que Janson retrouvait son équilibre, Newt profita de leur distance pour se jeter sur lui, à la façon d’un rugbyman, il le tacla et tous deux passèrent au travers d’une vitre, des bouts de verre se répandirent partout. Sans attendre, le blond roula sur lui-même pour s’éloigner, ignorant la douleur des nombreuses éraflures causées par les morceaux de verre. Janson qui avait pris la majeure partie de l’impact, mis plus de temps à réagir, ce qui laissa à Newt quelques secondes pour évaluer la situation.

Thomas se relevait toujours hébété et semblait essayer de comprendre pourquoi le sol était recouvert de verre. Teresa et Gally avait finalement réussi à détacher les sangles. La brune aida Thomas à se redresser et Gally croisa le regard de Newt avec un air impressionné, Newt lui donna un petit sourire narquois. Mais l’expression de Gally changea avec un cri d’alerte et à peine une seconde plus tard, Newt volait dans le couloir, des étoiles noires devant les yeux. Plusieurs exclamations fusèrent de la pièce.

Alors que Newt se redressait, encore à moitié par terre. Janson sorti son arme et la pointa vers lui.

« Ça suffit. Pour un sujet inutile, tu es particulièrement ennuyeux blondinet. »

Newt cru son heure venue, les trois autres sortirent, tombant sur cette scène. Le blond n’avait pas besoin de les regarder pour savoir qu’ils étaient figés de stupeur. Le seul qu’il regarda fut Thomas, il essaya de lui dire sans mots qu’il lui était reconnaissant pour tout et qu’il allait lui manquer. En retour, Thomas semblait désespéré, son regard navigant de Janson à Newt. 

Alors une chose improbable se produit, une roquette atterrit dans la tour, provoquant une explosion qui fit trembler le bâtiment. Cela déséquilibra les gladers mais aussi et surtout, cela fit tomber Janson, frappé par une partie du mur qui s’était effondré sous le choc.

Newt n’eut pas le temps de se redresser que déjà, Thomas et Gally l’aidait à se relever, Teresa juste derrière. De nouvelles explosions secouèrent la tour. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et coururent vers le bout du couloir. Ils étaient tous salement amochés, Teresa ne courrait pas vraiment droit et Thomas n’avait pas vraiment l’air mieux.

Quant à Gally, sa main serrait son bras, la manche servant de bandage suintait de sang et vu sa grimace, Newt était heureux qu’il soit celui qui se soit battu avec Janson. Le blond lui, était le dernier de leur groupe, juste derrière Teresa. Sa mauvaise jambe faisait des siennes, elle n’avait visiblement pas apprécié de traverser une vitre, sa tête montrait également son mécontentement par un battement constant dans ses tempes.

Gally arriva en premier au croisement, il chercha le meilleur chemin mais n’eut pas le choix, une partie du plafond s’était effondrée et les obligeait à prendre à gauche. Thomas s’avança au même niveau que Gally, derrière eux, Teresa dégageait le sérum de l’appareil permettant l’injection -il n’avait pas supporté le choc de la chute- Newt à ses côtés.

Il jeta un coup d’œil en arrière, pour trouver Janson, encore au sol mais l’arme dirigée vers eux, plus précisément vers celle en possession du précieux sérum.  
Newt cria ce qu’il pensait être un « attention ! » alors qu’il attrapait Teresa par les épaules et la dirigeait vers le couloir de gauche. De nombreuses balles frappèrent le mur, toutes, exceptée une.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le 2eme chapitre ! J'ai voulu le poster juste après le premier car les chapitres de cette histoire sont globalement courts donc nous y voilà.  
> Vous avez sûrement vu que je suis le film, seulement j'ajoute des personnages pour aider Thomas et Teresa.
> 
> J'espère que vous avais aimé !  
> Aislinn ~


	3. Chapter 3

Des coups de feu fusèrent juste derrière eux, Gally et lui étaient à l’abri, déjà dans le nouveau couloir. Thomas se retourna juste à temps pour voir Newt qui tenait les épaules de Teresa courir pour les rejoindre. Quand ils arrivèrent à son niveau, il agrippa lui aussi une épaule de Teresa, forçant les deux à poursuivre leur fuite en disant « Allez allez, on doit dégager ! ». 

A l’avant, Gally donna un grand coup de pied dans une porte, les quatre entrèrent dans un nouveau laboratoire où deux crank étaient enfermés dans des cages transparentes. Les deux les regardaient, la tête penchée sur le côté sûrement à se demander où les mordre en premier ou peut-être s’ils pouvaient leur voler leur nez, allez savoir.

Thomas s’avança dans la pièce tandis que Gally fermait la porte derrière eux. Le brun ne fit que buter sur Newt qui s’était arrêté en plein milieu, dos à eux. Il regardait le sol dans une sorte de réalisation effrayée avant de relever lentement la tête en se retournant. Thomas vit d’abord le choc puis la douleur sur son visage.

« Newt ! » Teresa fut la première à remarquer. Finalement Thomas baissa les yeux vers le ventre du blond, là où reposait sa main. Là il vit le sang maculer son tee-shirt et sa paume.

Quand le blond tomba, Teresa et Thomas le rattrapèrent à moitié. Thomas ne savait honnêtement pas quoi faire, ou plutôt il aurait su si son cerveau n’avait pas été vide. Il regardait toujours le côté de Newt. Teresa souleva le tissu, la cause de l’hémorragie se trouva être une balle. Janson n’avait pas raté comme il avait d’abord cru. 

Teresa réagit à sa place. Bien qu’elle eût une inspiration de surprise à la vue de la blessure, elle sut rester calme et attrapa dans un coffre non loin une sorte de compresse, d’accord disons que c’était du tissu ou quelque chose qu’elle utilisa comme compresse. Elle l’appuya sur la plaie, marmonnant quelques conseils en même temps. Newt grimaça à la pression et enfin Thomas se réveilla. Il posa sa main sur celle de Teresa et appuya également, Newt fit un bruit étranglé mais il ne les arrêta pas, tout trois savaient qu’il fallait empêcher trop de sang de couler.

Non loin, Gally jeta un coup d’œil à la porte, Thomas savait ce qu’il pensait, Janson ne tarderait pas, ils n’étaient pas armés, leur seul avantage consistait en leur nombre supérieur. Mais avec Newt blessé, ils devraient le protéger, dans un espace clos sans autre voie de sortie que la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Thomas se reconcentra sur Newt quand le glader essaya de se redresser.

« Vous devez partir. Murmura-t-il. Thomas secoua la tête, prêt à nier mais fut devancer par Teresa.

\- Non, on ne te laisse pas là. Aller, on doit le mettre à l’abri. »

S’il n’y avait pas Newt blessé et le ratman après eux, Thomas aurait pu sourire, après tout Teresa se souciait d’eux.

A deux, ils relevèrent le blond, le visage de Newt était couvert de sueur et tordu de douleur. Ils le reposèrent plus loin dans la pièce, derrière des placards, à l’opposé de la porte. Gally se rapprocha d’eux, il avait une expression dure mais Thomas savait qu’il s’inquiétait réellement pour Newt. Il leur expliqua rapidement un plan pour se débarrasser de Janson. Teresa hocha la tête. Thomas réfléchit un instant, il était hors de question que Newt reste seul ici, si le ratman le trouve, il n’aura aucune chance cette fois. D’autant plus qu’il fallait continuer à exercer une pression sur la plaie. 

« Reste avec lui, il faut quelqu’un pour s’occuper de la blessure. »

Un instant il crut que Teresa allait protester mais la brune jeta un coup d’œil à Newt et elle répondit par un simple hochement de tête. 

Thomas tourna son attention vers Newt, le blond dû sentir son regard sur lui car il ouvrit les yeux, il lui fit un sourire misérable et dit :

« Me regarde pas comme ça Tommy, je vais bien. »

Thomas se contenta de hausser un sourcil (il avait appris le geste en regardant Minho). En retour, il obtint un petit rire de Newt qui le fit grimacer de douleur. Il posa une main sur son épaule, la serrant doucement avant de la lâcher et de se redresser. 

Chacun avait trouvé sa place, Teresa et Newt restaient cachés derrière les tables les plus éloignées de la porte, Thomas et Gally s'occuperaient de faire diversion.  
Le silence emplit la pièce, Thomas pouvait sentir la tension monter jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre, son grincement résonna atrocement. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que le ratman était entré. Il croisa le regard de Gally, ils échangèrent un hochement de tête. 

Au même moment, Janson commença à parler :

« Allons, sortez de là ... Teresa, moi qui pensais que nous étions amis. Peut-être que c'est dans ta nature de trahir les gens qui te sont proches ... Thomas, tu veux vraiment risquer la vie de tes précieux amis ? Si tu viens avec moi je promets de ne rien leur faire. »

Tout au long de son petit monologue, Thomas et Gally bougeaient, distrayant Janson avec des fioles se brisant tour à tour à des points aléatoires de la pièce.  
Seulement Janson était plus intelligent que ça.  
Il apparut soudainement en face de Gally, l'ancien glader recula précipitamment mais ne put rien faire d'autre à part serrer les dents.

« Tu n'es pas celui que je voulais, mais ça fera l'affaire. Thomas ! » Son cri raisonna dans le silence et Thomas dû retenir un frisson, jamais il n'avait entendu son nom crié avec tant de haine.

« N'as-tu pas assez de sang sur les mains ? Poursuivis Janson. Contrairement à toi, je n'aurais aucune hésitation. »

De sa cachette, Thomas pouvait voir Janson pointer son arme sur Gally, un sourire affreux et suffisant collé au visage. Gally s'était relevé et fixait Janson avec haine, Thomas savait que seule la menace de l'arme l'empêchait de se jeter sur l'homme et de le tuer à mains nus. 

Son manque de réponse mena Janson à affirmer d'autant plus sa prise. Il perdit son sourire et dit :

« Bien, si tu insistes. »

« Attends ! » Ce devait être à ce jour l'un des actes les plus stupides de Thomas (ce qui en dit long). Il se releva et sans hésitation, se plaça devant Gally, les mains levées face à Janson. 

L'horrible sourire était de retour.

« Je vois que tu retrouves la raison. Dis à tes petits amis de sortir de leur cachette puis tu vas venir avec moi.

\- Seulement si tu les laisses tranquilles. »

Il n'eut qu'un haussement d'épaules en retour.

Puis alors, sortie de nulle part, Teresa cria « HEY JANSON ! »

Quand le ratman se tourna vers elle, la brune lança un objet visiblement lourd dans sa direction, malheureusement il manqua sa cible et frappa la vitre derrière lui. Janson ricana en pointant l'arme sur elle.

« Raté petit merde.

\- Ah oui ? »

Pendant que Thomas paniquait sur l'arme dirigée vers Teresa, Gally avait attrapé la chaise la plus proche et alors que la fille distrayait le ratman, il frappa le verre avec suffisamment de force pour finir de le briser. Sans attendre, les deux cranks se jetèrent en dehors de leur prison, sur la personne la plus proche. Janson poussa son dernier hurlement mêlant douleur et peur. 

Pendant quelques secondes, Thomas regarda la scène avec de grands yeux surpris. Il sortit de son état de mutisme quand Gally lui percuta l'épaule.

« Faut qu'on sorte de là, grouille ! »

Thomas revint complètement à la réalité quand Teresa refit son apparition, soutenant Newt, un bras autour de ses épaules. Il vint soutenir l'autre côté pendant que Gally ouvrait la porte. Ils sortirent sans un regard en arrière.

\----------------------

Tout était flou. Newt peinait à saisir le monde autour de lui, seul le contact avec Thomas et Teresa le gardait conscient de leurs mouvements, notamment à cause de l’étirement de son côté où la balle était toujours enfoncée. 

Si vous lui demandiez quelle douleur était la plus atroce, il ne saurait vous répondre. Entre la lente descente en enfer qu’était l’infection du flare ou l’horrible éclair de douleur qu’infligeait la balle à chaque mouvement, il ne pouvait choisir.

Il sentit plus qu’il ne vit des escaliers, tout d’abord en descente. Mais il perçut une injure, certainement Gally puis ils firent demi-tour. 

Même dans son état il savait que monter n’était pas la solution, s’ils voulaient sortir de l’immeuble avant qu’il ne s’effondre … il fallait descendre … non ? Alors pourquoi montaient-ils ?

C’était étrange, comme s’il était détaché de son corps, il comprenait qu’ils s’enfuyaient et cherchaient à éviter les flammes causées par l’explosion plus tôt. Pourtant il ne sentait plus vraiment son corps, comme s’il était sous l’eau, au fond d’un lac, seulement entouré d’obscurité et pourtant bien conscient qu’il se noyait.  
Il fut ramené à la réalité violemment, quelqu’un criait son nom. Le décor avait changé, ils étaient sortis, seulement pour se retrouver sur le toit. Newt se rendit également compte qu’il était à moitié allongé sur Thomas et Teresa. 

Leurs visages étaient encore un peu flous mais il perçu clairement leur désespoir. C’est alors qu’il comprit, il n’y avait pas d’échappatoire. Ils étaient coincés en haut de la tour WICKED. Ils étaient, encore une fois, prisonniers de l’organisation. Mais cette fois-ci, ils n’en réchapperaient pas.

« Je … Je suis désolée … Teresa les regardaient à tour de rôle, avec l’expression la plus déchirée que Newt ne lui a jamais vu. J’ai essayé … »

Le blond savait alors qu’il ne lui en voulait plus. Il pouvait sentir la main de Teresa trembler sur son épaule. 

Il tenta de concentrer son regard pour mieux les voir. 

Thomas se mordait la lèvre, ses yeux étaient brillants. Il avait un bras entourant les épaules de Teresa, l’autre sur le côté de Newt, continuant d’appuyer sur sa blessure -pas que cela ait un sens maintenant. Newt croisa son regard, il trouva une grande tristesse, mêlée à de la peur et du remord. Il ne savait pas ce que Thomas vit dans ses yeux mais sa grimace s’accentua. Il laissa tomber sa tête, son menton sur le haut de la tête de Newt, le front sur le côté de la tête de Teresa. Le contact était rempli de tristesse pourtant il le rassura.

« Nous savons. » Vient la réponse tardive de Thomas, sa voix pas plus forte qu’un murmure.

Ils étaient serrés dans une sorte de câlin à trois. Au moment où Newt se fit cette remarque, il lui vient à l’esprit qu’il manquait un membre de leur groupe. Il tenta de se redresser mais ne put que tourner légèrement la tête. 

Son regard tomba sur Gally. L’ancien maton était à genoux, les bras le long du corps, il regardait les explosions un peu partout dans la dernière ville. Newt se demanda s’il pensait qu’il allait mourir à cause de ceux qu’il suivait depuis des mois, à cause de Laurence lui-même. Newt voulait lui tendre la main, l’empêcher d’être seul dans ses derniers moments.

Mais alors qu’il essayait de tendre sa main vers Gally, ce dernier se leva rapidement. Il se rapprocha du bord puis les appela :

« Hey ! Ils sont là ! »

Au-dessus de lui, Thomas et Teresa se redressèrent violemment. Teresa laissa échapper un petit bruit de surprise particulièrement aigu, mais personne ne pouvait la blâmer, en effet le berg venait de faire son apparition. 

Thomas fut le premier des trois à réagir. Il exerça une pression sur le dos de Newt qui comprit rapidement qu’il cherchait à le relever. Au bout du toit, Newt pouvait voir la porte du berg s’ouvrir et Gally criant des choses à Minho et Brenda qui se trouvaient dans l’appareil. 

Un regain d’énergie le frappa, il en profita pour se relever plus rapidement qu’il ne l’aurait cru possible à peine quelques secondes plus tôt, bien qu’il admette facilement qu’il n’aurait pas si bien réussi sans Thomas et Teresa pour le soutenir. 

Avec leurs bras de retour autour de ses épaules, le trio rejoignit rapidement Gally. En se rapprochant, Newt put comprendre ce que criait ce dernier. Il les incitait à se rapprocher davantage. 

Une fois les quatre au bord du bâtiment, Minho, Brenda et Frypan tendirent leurs bras vers eux. Newt eu à peine le temps d’intercepter un regard partagé entre Thomas et Gally qu’ils étaient autour de lui et le soulevaient pour le rapprocher du berg. 

Vraiment, il aurait voulu se plaindre mais la douleur de son côté raisonna dans son corps entier, comme un signal que ‘non monsieur, vous montez dans ce berg parce que de toutes façons vous ne pourrez pas les aider en étant en bas et vous ne parviendrez pas à monter seul’. Ainsi il les laissa faire et tendit les bras vers le berg, il ne fallut que 2 essais avant qu’ils ne réussissent à l’attraper. 

Newt retint à moitié un hurlement de douleur alors qu’il était soulevé dans le berg, une fois que son corps reposa sur le sol de l’engin, il lâcha un petit gémissement pitoyable qui ne fit pas tant de bruit que ça parmi les cris de ses amis pour envoyer le prochain.

Quelqu’un avait tiré Newt plus loin dans le berg pour libérer de la place. Il aurait voulu se lever et les aider mais il savait que son niveau d’utilité serait proche de zéro. De sa position il pouvait voir les efforts de chacun, visiblement payants alors que Teresa était hissée sur le berg. 

Il y eut quelques cris que Newt ne comprit pas, puis Thomas fut le prochain à monter. Ils étaient tous le dos tourné vers Newt, quand un grand craquement raisonna fortement. Puis il y eut encore plus de cris, Newt comprit rapidement que la tour allait s’effondrer alors qu’un membre de leur groupe manquait encore à l’appel.  
Avec un grognement il se tourna sur le ventre et rampa vers la porte quand il vit un objet, posé négligemment juste à côté de ses amis. 

Personne n’avait remarqué son mouvement, tous trop entraînés dans l’action pour faire attention à lui. 

\----------------------

Ils avaient échoué … Non. Il avait échoué. Echoué à sauver ses amis, sa famille. Ils n’arriveraient jamais au Safe Heaven. Le remède tant attendu, tant espéré ne serait jamais partagé.

Telles étaient les pensées de Thomas alors que le monde brûlait autour de lui. Dans ses bras, il serrait deux des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Teresa qui tremblait à côté de lui, et Newt qui semblait à peine conscient. 

Il avait échoué.

Alors qu’il se répétait cette phrase inlassablement, il senti Newt bouger légèrement, ce fut suffisant pour attirer son attention. Il put ainsi voir Gally se lever et montrer le bord en criant :

« Hey ! Ils sont là ! »

Il n’en fallu pas plus pour qu’il réagisse. Non, il n’avait pas encore échoué. On lui offrait une chance de sauver ses amis et il n’allait certainement pas la laisser passer.  
Rapidement, il releva Newt et, avec l’aide de Teresa, le soutient jusqu’au bord. Il pouvait voir Minho, Brenda et Frypan à la porte. Voir le berg, voir leurs visages suffirent à lui rendre sa force. 

Il savait déjà lequel devait être monté en premier. 

Gally avait certainement la même idée, car en un regard et un hochement de tête, ils s’étaient mis d’accord. Heureusement, Newt ne protesta pas. A deux, ils le hissèrent assez facilement et seul l’empressement de l’action empêcha Thomas de tressaillir au cri tant bien que mal réprimé du blond. 

A nouveau sans discuter, Gally et lui se tournèrent vers Teresa. Mais la brune ne l’entendait pas de la même manière :

« Non ! Vous y allez ! C’est à cause de moi, j’irai en dernière. Dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle avait peur, il pouvait le dire, mais elle essayait de se racheter. C’est peut-être pour ça que Gally grogna :

\- Ouais ouais, pas le temps pour ça, grimpe dans le berg. On a pas le temps pour de l’héroïsme de dernière minute. » Il avait l’air ennuyé, pourtant Thomas pouvait dire qu’il ne l’était pas réellement. 

Avec ça, ils eurent vite fait de l’envoyer rejoindre les autres dans l’engin. C’est à ce moment que les choses devinrent plus compliquées. Ils n’étaient plus que deux et le berg bougeait plus que jamais. 

Visiblement, quiconque pilotait -Thomas était presque sûr que Jorge devait lancer des injures au pauvre berg pour ne pas trembler autant- tentait de se rapprocher du toit de la tour, mais entre les flammes, le risque de crash et tout simplement d’explosion, maintenir l’appareil stable était quasi-impossible. 

Dès qu’il fut sûr que Teresa était en sécurité, Thomas se tourna vers Gally seulement pour le trouver le regardant déjà, les mains placées en marchepied. 

Il fronça les sourcils, prêt à protester mais Gally le devança :

« Grouille toi, je me débrouillerai.

\- Mais…

\- T’as pas besoin d’être toujours le héros Thomas. Maintenant bouge tes fesses ! »

Thomas voulu protester d’avantage mais la position de Gally ne suggérait aucun changement d’avis, or l’horloge continuait de tourner. Le temps s’écoulait.

Avec une grimace, il plaça son pied sur les mains de Gally. Il fut facilement levé. Il pouvait presque toucher la main de Minho, l’ancien coureur était le plus penché vers eux. Ce dernier cria quelque chose vers l’intérieur du berg, en réponse l’engin fit un brusque mouvement vers eux, se rapprochant d’avantage pour que Thomas puisse attraper la main de l’asiatique. Vite Frypan et Brenda l’agrippèrent également et le hissèrent sans trop de difficulté. Sans attendre, il se plaça avec les autres pour aider Gally. 

Soudainement, un grand craquement brisa l’atmosphère de cris et d’action les entourant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut salut !  
> C'était donc le chapitre 3 de Rewrite, on approche de la fin !  
> J'espère que vous avez aimé,  
> Aislinn ~


	4. Chapter 4

Il y eu un moment de pause, comme si le tonnerre s’était abattu sur la tour WICKED, mais Thomas n’avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir que le bruit venait de la tour elle-même. Le silence se brisa avec un ensemble de voix, toutes lui hurlant de monter rapidement. 

Thomas tendait sa main, s’agrippant au bord du berg pour tenter de s’approcher le plus possible de Gally sans tomber. Mais avec le sol tremblant, ce dernier n’était pas stable sur ses pieds et ne parvenait pas à les atteindre. 

Avec horreur, Thomas réalisa qu’ils ne parviendraient pas à le faire monter. 

C’est au milieu de cette réalisation qu’il sentit quelqu’un taper sur son épaule avec insistance. Il se tourna alors pour trouver Newt, le blond respirait difficilement et son corps frissonnait de douleur. Il n’eut pas le temps de s’attarder sur plus de détails. En effet Newt lui tendait un sac à dos. Il fronça les sourcils d’incompréhension et obtint un soupir du blond en retour.

Ce fut exactement au moment où Newt lança le sac par-dessus le bord, le retenant seulement par une hanse que l’ampoule s’alluma. Les sacs et ses hanses permettaient de prolonger son bras, ils pouvaient ainsi atteindre le dernier rescapé plus facilement. Il s’allongea à côté de Newt pour tenir la hanse du sac, Deux ne seront pas de trop pour tenir le poids de l’ancien maton.

Gally, lui, sembla comprendre plus rapidement. Bien lui en prit car un second craquement retenti. Thomas pouvait voir la réalisation se former sur son visage. 

Alors il cria :

« SAUTE ! »

Gally, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, l’écouta. Il sauta et atteint la hanse du sac, qui, heureusement, tint le choc. Thomas remercia n’importe quelle divinité ou force supérieure pour ce sac si résistant. 

Il grimaça alors que le poids de Gally le tirait vers le bas. Ce dernier se balançait sous le berg, seulement accroché des deux mains à la hanse du sac.   
En dessous d’eux, la tour s’effondra dans un grand fracas. 

Bientôt, Minho les rejoignit. Il regarda Thomas et dit :

« A trois on le tire. Un … deux … TROIS ! »

Avec un grognement, ils tirèrent en même temps, reculant, ils parvinrent à hisser suffisamment Gally pour qu’il s’accroche au bord du berg. Sans attendre, Brenda, Frypan et Teresa attrapèrent son bras. Enfin, il était à bord du berg. 

Thomas se tourna sur le dos. Il haletait d’épuisement et il pouvait entendre Minho respirer difficilement à côté de lui. Brenda cria à Jorge qu’ils pouvaient dégager.  
Contre toute attente, Gally commença à rire, nerveusement et difficilement. Minho et Frypan le regardaient comme s’il avait développé un troisième bras.

« Vous êtes … complètement fou … Un sac ! Des tarés … des tarés super intelligents. Dit-il, sa phrase parcourue de rire. Il était visiblement soulagé d’avoir survécu et rempli d’euphorie.

\- En fait, c’était l’idée de Newt. Répondit Thomas en souriant. Mais rapidement il perdit son sourire. Newt ? Il appela son ami à côté de lui.

Il réalisa alors deux choses, la première, le blond ne répondait pas, la seconde, il ne pouvait répondre parce qu’il avait les yeux fermés et que son corps était mou. Immédiatement, Thomas secoua Newt, essayant de le réveiller en criant son nom. Il n’y avait plus rien autour, juste lui et son ami beaucoup trop immobile. Il avait oublié tout ceux les entourant, il ne sentait même plus le berg bouger. 

Après ce qui lui semblait des heures, des mains le tirèrent, cherchant à l’éloigner de Newt. Il protesta violemment, essaya de se dégager pour rester près de lui.   
Puis Teresa et Brenda entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Toutes deux entouraient Newt, Teresa soulevait son tee-shirt et Brenda déroulait un bandage. Thomas réalisa alors qu’il ne pouvait rien faire, il cessa donc de se débattre. 

Il remarqua alors pour la première fois qu’il serrait dans ses mains le sac qui avait sauvé la vie de Gally. Il le serrait si fort qu’il en avait des marques sur ses paumes. Il desserra légèrement sa prise mais ne le lâcha pas. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le contact le gardait encré dans la réalité.

Minho, Gally et Frypan se trouvaient à ses côtés, regardant silencieusement les filles s’afférer sur Newt. Thomas réalisa que se devait bien être la première fois qu’elles travaillaient ensemble. Brenda semblait avoir jeté toute rancune, trop occupée à tendre à Teresa les fournitures de la trousse de premier secours.

Le berg s’éloigna dans la nuit, laissant la dernière ville. Aucun des anciens gladers ne regardèrent la ville en flamme, toute leur attention concentrée sur Newt.

\----------------------

Une légère brise portait une odeur inconnue.

Ce fut la première chose qu’il perçu. 

C’est sûrement cela qui le força à ouvrir les yeux. Il les referma immédiatement, la lumière était forte. Pourtant cette brise était persistante, elle lui demandait de se lever. Et comme elle demanda gentiment, Newt obéit. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant avant qu’il ne s’habitue à la luminosité. 

Il remarqua d’abord un toit en toile. C’était un genre qu’il n’avait jamais vu. Il poursuivit ses observations par les murs, ils étaient en bois, dans le même style que ceux de leur Homestead dans le Glade. En face de lui se trouvait la porte, une simple ouverture fermée par un bout de tissu, doucement agité par la brise.

Alors qu’il regardait la porte, le vent se fit plus fort et souleva le tissu, dévoilant pour un moment l’extérieur. Newt eu le temps de voir un paysage inconnu. 

Il décida finalement de se lever du lit pourtant confortable, il y serait bien resté mais il avait le sentiment qu’il avait trop dormi. D’autant plus qu’il était maintenant curieux, intrigué. 

Le dernier souvenir qu’il avait tenait place dans le berg, Gally finalement en sécurité à l’intérieur. 

L’envie de voir ses amis le poussa plus encore à vouloir sortir. A peine assis au bord du lit, il sentait déjà son côté tiré de douleur, mais c’était sourd, comme une vieille blessure qui cicatrisait encore. Il jeta un coup d’œil sur son abdomen mais un grand pansement l’empêchait de voir correctement la blessure, mais il était blanc et propre, Newt en conclu qu’il devait avoir été changé régulièrement.

Au moment où il rabaissait son tee-shirt, quelqu’un entra sans gêne dans la pièce. Newt cligna des yeux, fixant l’intrus. 

Celui-ci se trouva être Thomas, le brun posa au sol un bac avant de se redresser et de se tourner vers le lit, seulement pour se figer. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, ronds comme des soucoupes.

Quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquels ils se fixaient.

Thomas fut le premier à briser le moment.

« Hey ! Tu es réveillé … est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il, l’air un peu gêné.

Newt sourit et répondit :

\- Hey. Je vais bien, je me sens mieux.

\- C’est cool. »

Newt se leva lentement sans trop de problème, du coin de l’œil il pouvait voir Thomas le regarder sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il eut un petit rire et une fois droit sur ses pieds, il tapa sans méchanceté le bras du brun.

« C’est bon Tommy, détends-toi. »

Thomas se contenta d’un sourire en réponse, mais Newt pouvait voir qu’il avait eu raison de le rassurer, ses épaules étaient moins crispées. 

Newt reporta son attention sur la porte. Il voulait vraiment voir ce qu’il y avait au-delà. Thomas dû percevoir sa curiosité parce qu’il s’avança en premier et son sourire s’était accentué.

« Il faut que tu vois ça. » fut tout ce qu’il dit. Puis il tira le tissu pour dégager pleinement le passage.

Il n’en fallait pas plus à Newt pour sortir. Et, bien … Thomas avait raison. Il n’aurait manqué ça pour rien au monde.

Devant lui s’étendait une plage de sable blanc sur laquelle venait s’écraser en douceur des vagues, ne laissant sur leur passage qu’une légère écume qui disparaissait doucement. Au loin, Newt pouvait voir le bateau de Vince. 

A gauche de son champ de vision, des falaises se dressaient face à la mer. De nombreux arbres perchées sur celle-ci semblaient jouer le rôle de phare.   
Le sable laissait place à de l’herbe, une vaste plaine coupée ci et là d’arbres aux feuillages éclatants. 

Détonnant avec le paysage sauvage, des personnes marchaient sur la plage, certains portaient de grands sacs, d’autres marchaient à plusieurs simplement discutant. Ils se dirigeaient tous vers ce qui lui sembla être le centre du camp, de nombreuses constructions surmontées de toile maintenue par des poteaux formaient comme un petit village, se fondant parfaitement dans le décor naturel.

Avec une nouvelle brise qui souleva ses cheveux, Newt se tourna face à la mer. C’était la première fois qu’il la voyait.

C’était honnêtement l’une des plus belles choses qu’il n’ait jamais vue. La vision de l’eau couplée à l’odeur du sel et la sensation du vent chaud sur son visage lui apportait un sentiment de bien-être. 

Il en aurait presque la larme à l’œil.

Autant être franc, ses yeux piquaient et il se retenait de ne pas pleurer. C’était tout ce qu’ils avaient jamais voulu.  
Une main se pausa sur son épaule, douce, pour ne pas le surprendre. Il quitta le paysage des yeux pour regarder Thomas. Il voulait dire quelque chose mais les mots restaient coincés au fond de sa gorge.

Thomas rit légèrement et dit :

« Oui, on a à peu près tous eu la même réaction. Bienvenue au Safe Heaven. Il lui donna une petite tape sur l’épaule avant de la lâcher. Allez viens, faut dire aux autres que t’es réveillé. Tu sais que t’as dormi une semaine ? Je savais même pas que c’était possible. »

Il se moquait gentiment de lui alors Newt répondit de la même façon :

« Pour ma défense, je suis un grand dormeur. La seule raison pour laquelle tu ne le sais pas est que tu dors toi-même autant … ou peut-être parce que vous ronflez.»

Ils rirent à la remarque, marchant vers les habitations. Bientôt Newt pu apercevoir des gens, menés par une personne, se dirigeant vers eux. Il reconnu Minho, suivi par Brenda, Frypan et Gally.

Comme avec Thomas plus tôt, il y eut un moment de blanc. Ils se souriaient simplement, comme des idiots. Puis Minho dit deux mots :

« Salut Tocard. »

Puis il fut pris dans une étreinte d’ours par l’asiatique. Les autres les rejoignirent et Newt se trouva au centre d’un grand câlin de groupe, écrasé de tous les côtés. Mais en aucune façon il n’allait s’en plaindre. 

L’après-midi passa, il retrouva Aris, Harriet et Sonya, reçu une vive tape sur le dos de Vince, un sympathique « ça va Hermano ? » de Jorge. Avant qu’il ne le sache, la soirée arriva. 

Il s’était reculé un instant pour observer la scène. Les anciens gladers se fondaient dans la foule des survivants. Gally avait été entraîné dans un jeu avec d’autres immunes dont Aris. Minho, Frypan et Brenda se moquaient de lui sur le côté. L’ancien cuisinier et la fille semblaient partager une blague qui fit éclater de rire l’ensemble du groupe. Harriet et Sonya encourageaient les garçons, toute sourires.

Une présence apparue à côté de lui, quelqu’un qu’il n’avait pas vu de la journée.

« Tu as l’air d’avoir bien guéri. Mais ne te force pas trop. 

\- Salut Teresa. »

Newt savait qu’il allait y avoir des difficultés, que le pardon serait plus long pour certain, mais il voulait avoir foi. Croire que Teresa se ferait une place ici. Bien sûr, elle avait été la raison pour laquelle Minho avait été emmené, Aris et Sonya également, seulement libérés par leur opération de sauvetage mais avec des ecchymoses sur le visage.

En ce qui le concerne, il savait une chose : il ne serait pas sorti vivant de la dernière ville si ce n’était pour elle. Bien sûr, il n’y serait d’abord pas rentré sans sa trahison, mais il aurait éventuellement attrapé le flare et serait devenu un crank. Donc oui, elle lui avait sauvé la vie. 

La seule chose qu’il ne lui pardonnerait jamais totalement était le traitement de Minho lors de sa détention, mais un épisode sous le flare lui avait suffi à comprendre pourquoi elle cherchait avec tant de ferveur un remède. 

Comprenez bien, il ne soutenait pas WICKED. Jamais. Il leur en voudrait toujours pour les labyrinthes, la perte de souvenir et la mort de tous ses amis. Mais Teresa avait vécu cette expérience avec eux, elle en avait été aussi dégoûtée au début. Il en avait donc conclu qu’elle avait un bon fond, elle avait seulement choisi le mauvais chemin pour parvenir à ses fins.

Il passa le reste de la soirée avec elle, ils furent rejoints par Thomas à un moment qui leur apporta deux assiettes chargées de nourriture -une sorte de ragout.   
Finalement, les gens commencèrent à s’éloigner du grand feu de camp, partant rejoindre leurs confortables hamacs pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. 

Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu’une poignée de personnes. 

Newt était assis dans le sable, entouré de part et d’autre de Minho et Thomas. Gally, Frypan et Brenda juste derrière. A un moment, Teresa vint s’assoir à côté de Thomas, se faisant petite, les jambes serrées contre sa poitrine. Elle se détendit après que personne ne lui ait fait de remarque. Newt était heureux que même Minho n’avait pas bronché à son approche.

Ils étaient donc là, les rescapés du labyrinthe, du Scorch, de la dernière ville. 

Cela n’allait pas être facile, ils avaient tous leur lot de traumatismes mais ils y parviendraient. Newt était sûr qu’ils trouveront la paix. Peut être ici, assis paisiblement face à la mer, sous un ciel rempli d’étoiles et surtout, là les uns pour les autres, en famille.

Ils étaient des survivants.

Et ils allaient s’assurer de vivre, pour ceux perdus et plus important encore, pour eux-mêmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà ! C'était donc la fin de cette histoire.
> 
> J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à l'essayer un commentaire.
> 
> Kissou !  
> Aislinn ~


End file.
